<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Relationship Secrets by losttinjapan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26597584">Relationship Secrets</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/losttinjapan/pseuds/losttinjapan'>losttinjapan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>I Am Not Okay with This (TV 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Protective Older Brothers, Protectiveness, Relationship(s), Secret Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:20:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,288</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26597584</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/losttinjapan/pseuds/losttinjapan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You, Brad's sister and Stanley Barber are dating. Well, because of your brother's dislike to your boyfriend. You had decided to keep it private. Until, atleast it suddenly is revealed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Stanley Barber/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Relationship Secrets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this was originally requested by @merlinswarlock on Tumblr</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Her back was pressed up against his chest, his arms wrapped around her smaller body, as if she'd disappear if he let go at any second. Y/n sighed tiredly; it was moments like these she loved. Wrapped up in Stanley's arms as both of them lay atop his comfortable bed covers. Neither she or her boyfriend wanting to move, because as soon as they do. It'd return to normal, which being both Y/n and him would find themselves ignoring each other's presences in the school halls each day. The lingering glances every so often, being the only thing what kept Y/n and Stanley both sane, as you waited for the time to pass by till you can see each other again. In private, that is. </p><p>The h/c haired female and Stanley had been dating, secretly for at least four months now. <br/>The reason being, is that she is Brad's sister and everybody knew about the dislike her brother held towards Stanley. He was also quite protective over Y/n, so if Brad knew about his sister dating Stanley Barber. He'd completely flip. Which left you with no choice but to keep their relationship privately, and behind his back, and away from the wrath that Brad could possibly cause. </p><p>The girl's e/c eyes, gently fluttered back open, once she heard the familiar ringtone her phone was playing loudly. She wriggled out of her boyfriend's tight grip to sit up on the bed, her hand gently connecting around the coldness of her phone screen. Y/n looked back quickly at Stanley, letting out a small giggle as she spotted his position. His eyes were closed, light-brown curls falling into his face as he slept peacefully. The teen girl soon returned back to her phone screen and answered the call, pulling the object up to her ear. </p><p>“Y/n!” She could hear on the other end, the very familiar voice of her brother speaking. The h/c haired female felt her eyes widen for a split second, before she felt words leaving her lips. </p><p>“Hey Brad.” She yawned, tiredly rubbing the remaining sleep from her other eye in the process. As she spoke those words to him. </p><p>“Where are you?” He questioned her, with a slight furrow of his eyebrows. Even though the girl couldn’t see it. </p><p>“Friend's.” Y/n replied, shortly. Before hanging up on him. She let out a small groan from her lips, as she slipped the phone into her pocket before removing herself from the bed. She turned back slightly, still noticing that Her boyfriend was asleep and probably wouldn’t wake up anytime soon. The girl let out another yawn, as she scribbled a quick note to Stanley and setting it beside him on the bed. Before then slipping her dirty-white converse back onto her feet and sneaking out his room. Closing the door behind her, then quietly tiptoeing down his staircase, past the living room and through the front door. Picking up the backpack she must have dumped beside it when she arrived, on the way out. </p><p>Y/n finally made it to the school, the sun brightly shining into her eyes as she pushed through the double doors of the building. She stepped inside, pulling the bag strap higher on her shoulder and looked around for her friends. Her e/c eyes soon spotted them over near the cafeteria, and proceeded on her path towards them. The female wandered past the many lockers which adorned the walls, and familiar judging gazes of fellow students. Her converse connecting with the tiled flooring as she walked along. </p><p>“Is that a hickey?” The voice of her brother, questioned to her. His grip connecting with her arm. Just enough, to stop the female from walking on ahead. Y/n turned around to face the eyes of Brad, her eyes widened a smidge. She then quickly flicked her locks of hair over her shoulder, in hopes of hiding the bruise on her neck. Which indeed was a hickey. She must have forgotten to cover it up, when she had left Stanley's house that morning. </p><p>“Uh...no?” She stumbled out, not convincingly. Her answer coming out more of a question instead, as if she were doubting it. Brad narrowed his eyes closely at his sister, not believing what she was saying, what-so-ever. </p><p>“Who gave it to you?” He questioned, grip on her arm tightening. To ensure she wouldn’t run off before answering his question. Y/n just let out a small whimper, at the tight hold on her arm. Not even answering. This caused for Brad to repeat his question a lot more harshly than before. </p><p>“S-Stanley B-Barber.” She let slip out, not even realising it until afterwards. Her eyes widening at revealing his name, to her brother. Brad just stared angrily, he kind of had his suspicions at who had given it to her. But didn't want to be true. Now he was furious, as he felt his eyes drift around the room. Until they fell upon a certain Stanley Barber, standing near his own locker. The boy hadn’t noticed the glare aimed at his back yet, until he turned around. His eyes widening at the harshness of Brad's intense stare. Brad then stormed his way over, in front of the curly haired boy. Dragging along his sister alongside him. </p><p>“Oi, Barber!” He let out between gritted teeth; his jaw clenched as well. “What do you think you’re doing kissing my sister?!” </p><p>Stanley paled a little at that, not really being able to find any words to say to him at first. Because of his shock that their relationship was pretty much found out. Y/n struggling to release her arm from her brother, who still hadn’t let go of her. She needed to stop him from killing her boyfriend. But couldn't because of his hold on her. </p><p>“We're dating ok? And let go of her arm! You're hurting her!” Stanley felt those words leaving his lips. His hands gestured towards where Brad's hand was still connected with your arm. Leaving a huge red mark there. Brad looked a lot angrier than before at hearing that, but released his sister's arm nevertheless. </p><p>“You're WHAT?!” He nearly screamed. His hands clenching into tight fists in rage. As he dangerously stared the Barber boy down. </p><p>“Yes!” Stanley yelled back, running a hand through his curls. “Is that hard to understand? I love her! And i would do anything for her, and maybe if you should be less protective and let her make decisions for herself. It’s not your decision to who she dates ok?” <br/>Brad stared dumbfounded at hearing those words escape from Stanley Barber. He was left speechless, not even knowing what to say at all. He just resorted to turning on heel and back down the school hallways. Past through the other students, whom had formed a large circle around the three teens previously. Ready to see a fight, but were disappointed when there was none. </p><p>Y/n was shocked for another reason however, as she had just heard her boyfriend say that he loved her. Sure, they did normal couple things and showed that they did. But to actually hear from him, was actually amazing. She then snapped out from her sudden state of shock, to reply with the exact same words. </p><p>“I love you too, Stanley.” Y/n told him, a small but noticeable smile adorning her features. As she connected their hands together, and they walked to class. It felt good that they could now publicly display affection, even though Brad still despised the boy beside her. He’d just have to get over it, and let Y/n be happy for once.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>